Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} 'Introduction' Cyelena Delton is one of the main characters in Helix Origins series; a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She is the love interest of Helix Cornelius. She is formerly known as the Chasmatian Princess, and is nicknamed Cye by close ones. Appearance Cyelena is a slim, petite lady with a pale skin tone, which is perhaps granted by the lack of outdoor activity. Comparing to other Humans, she is noted to be short in terms of height. She displays an hourglass figure, and possesses long brown hair which reaches to her waist. She has large, azure eyes with long eyelashes. Her main wardrobe is usually a full-length dress colored in blue, which has long trumpet sleeves. In formal occasions, she clothes herself in a shoulderless blue and black dress, with black evening gloves that cover up her wrists. 'Autobiography' Sorrow Behind Wealth - 64,998 In the year 64,980, Cyelena was give birth in Chasmaton on 17th of February, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. In the year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Once in a blue moon, she was permitted to shop. As she was wandering around the commercial district, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however it turned out that she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random boy at around her age, Helix appeared before her and gave her 30 Gold, which allowed the transaction to complete. The two stayed in touch with mail, and we're there for each other at the darkest times. One month later, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway demanded to have all local aristocratic families attend a gathering, in hopes of finding an ideal fiancee for him. Somehow he was captivated by her, consequently he appointed her to be his future wife, in spite of she had no enthusiasm in becoming his love interest. She refused the offer, and was coerced by him with a death threat. On top of that, her victory drew jealousy and hate towards her, which was the exact same reason why she was bullied by other nobles. To avoid bullying cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors instead of sending her to noble schools, so she could expand her knowledge in safety, in exchange of freedom and social. Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease. Consequently, Miller's workload multiplied, and rarely returned home from work. As Miller's rules stated, she was not permitted to leave her front door under all circumstances, further making her loneliness to grow. A New Beginning - 65,000 In the year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and attended her wedding with Edwin. During the wedding, she exposed Edwin's mistreatments and refused to resume the ceremony. Thus, she was assaulted, and was protected by Helix. Then Helix challenged Edwin to a death battle, directly bringing the ceremony to a pause. After hours of bloodshed, Helix remained victorious and Edwin was killed in the progress. Since then, she has migrated to Aria along with her family, while keeping her identity behind the mask of a commoner. In the year 64,999, Helix confessed to Cyelena through speech in surprise, and the two engaged in a relationship. In the year 65,000, on her way home from the bakery, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, mainly because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, and threw a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. She took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Gwen was brought to Imperium after being found on the streets, she assaulted Helix for killing Edwin and "kidnapping" Cyelena, ensued from regaining consciousness. The two broke out a fierce sword-fight until Cyelena revealed her identity, and the fact that she was never kidnapped. She broke up with Skylar right after her explanation, and hid herself inside her mansion. Later on, Gwen and Skylar untied her knot by accepting her true self. The three formed a playgroup ever since. Personality From others' perspective, she has a soft personality and does not mind carrying burdens. Just like ordinary nobles, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of manners under all circumstances. However, she is noted to own a heart made out of glass, and is susceptible to tragic events. Furthermore she is often described as a crybaby by Skylar. Trivia *Cyelena's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her strong desire in maintaining her fitness, she seldom eats it, and each time only in very small proportions. *Cyelena is deficient in the ability to take care of herself, owing to the fact that she has been consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. *Cyelena is never enlisted in the Galloway Family attributable to the discard of her marriage, and is never officially titled as a Chasmatian Princess. *Cyelena always despises Edwin, even after his death, attributable to her being mistreated in the past.